Ron's Feelings
by J.E.A.R.K.Potter
Summary: Explore Ron's Feeling in this story. Some slash involved. I'm not dissing gays!
1. Default Chapter

Ron's Feelings  
  
Author: J.E.A.R.Potter Rating: PG-13  
This is Erin, and this is Amelia's first story. It has some slash. I don't know how graphic she will go I have to post all of her stuff so I will find out.  
  
"This means talking" and 'this means thinking.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. They had just gotten back from the Weasley's. They were all very excited. After all this was there last semester at Hogwarts. The gang was trying to spend as much together as possible. But Ron wasn't talking much to them.  
  
"What are you thinking now, Ron?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes" Ron said staring out into space.  
  
"I asked you what you were thinking," she said.  
  
"Sorry just thinking about something" Ron said now looking at Hermione.  
  
What about?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Just stuff" Ron said with a tone that was final.  
  
"We have to go Hermione," said Harry  
  
"Yeah, we have to go study" Hermione replied  
  
"You mean study each other", Ron said darkly.  
  
"Maybe", said Harry with a suspicious look on his face.  
  
" Harry just shut up," Hermione said with a look that made Harry regret saying that.  
  
"See you later" Ron said with a sigh.  
  
'I wonder when I am going to tell them' Ron thought. 'How am I going to tell them about the relationship.'  
  
'Better go talk to him' he thought. Who was he going to see? Draco Malfoy. 


	2. Discovery

Ron's Feelings Chapter 2  
  
"Hi, Baby," Draco says to Ron.  
  
"I told you not to call me that in public," Ron said.  
  
They were sitting in the library pretending to be studying.  
  
"I don't understand why we can't tell everyone," said Draco.  
  
"We can't tell everyone because then they'll know I'm GAY numbskull!" said Ron in a loud whisper.  
  
"Is there anyone in the Gryfindor common room?" asked Draco.  
  
"No," said Ron, "Why?"  
  
"Ya wanna ya know," asked Draco.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Ron.  
  
They slowly walked out of the library and then ran as fast as they could to Ron's room.  
  
"Password please," said the portrait at the door.  
  
"Nymph," said Ron in a hurried voice.  
  
The door opened and the portrait said,"Don't have to much fun in there boys. It's still daytime."  
  
"We won't," said Ron.  
  
When they got to Ron's room they took off there clothes faster than the speed of sound. At least that was what it seemed like. They were standing there looking at each other then Malfoy shoved Ron on the bed.  
  
"That feels good," moaned Ron.  
  
"You want more?" asked Draco moaning almost as loudly as Ron.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Ron.  
  
Then they heard a noise coming from the common room.  
  
"Did you here that," whispered Ron.  
  
"Your just being paranoid" said Draco.  
  
Then Draco heard Harry and Hermione coming up the stairs.  
  
"Oh my god," said Ron," get your clothes and hide."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Under the bed. Hurry!" said Ron.  
  
Just as Draco had gotten under the bed and they had gotten their clothes on Hermione and Harry walked in.  
  
''What are you doing, Ron," asked Hermione.  
  
"Doing a potions assignment," said Ron.  
  
"What potions assignment?" asked Hermione.  
  
"The potions assignment you got done weeks ago," said Ron.  
  
Then Hermione stepped on Draco's hand.  
  
"Do you have something under your bed because I think I felt something?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No, why would you say that," said Ron nervously.  
  
"Because I think I just stepped on something," said Hermione," can I look under the bed?"  
  
"No, don't look under the bed," yelled Ron.  
  
"Don't have a cow," said Hermione, "Is there monsters under your bed or something?" joked Hermione.  
  
"Your close enough," said Harry.  
  
"What do you mean, Harry," asked Hermione.  
  
"I mean why is Draco under your bed?" said Harry. 


	3. Talking Things Out

Ron's Feelings

Disclaimer: Amelia does not own Harry Potter.

Beta's note: Amelia has not been killed or any thing of the short. There only thing that has plagued her is laziness and **gulp** writer's block, I believe. Also blame my bad keyboard posture for the lateness as I had gotten this to type a week ago.

Chapter Three

"You're what!" yelled Hermione right before she fainted.

"Gay, I didn't think she would react that way," said Ron, "maybe you, Harry but not Hermione."

"Why do you think I would react like that?" asked Harry.

"Well, you hate Draco," said Ron.

"I thought you hated him too," said Harry.

"I'm a great actor," joked Ron.

Hermione began to wake back up.

"I'll go get her a glass of water," said Draco who was relieved to get out of the room.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"Ron revealed that he is gay and you fainted," Harry said.

"Oh, now I remember," said Hermione, "so you're really gay, Ron?"

"Yeah, shocking isn't it," Ron said.

"Well, what is more shocking is that you are dating Draco Malfoy, your sworn enemy," Hermione stated.

"Hey, he stopped being such an asshole like he was when we were younger," explained Ron.

"How do you think your parents will take it?" asked Hermione.

"I don't think they will take it very well," said Ron.

"Especially not my parents," said Draco as he handed Hermione a glass of water.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"Do you think your parents would accept you to be gay if you were with a different man?" asked Harry.

"Mine probably would," mumbled Ron.

"There is no way in hell that my parents would ever accept my being gay," said Draco.

"Well your parents are closed minded," said Harry.

"That is the definite truth," agreed Draco.

"I'm going to head back to the Slytherin common room," said Draco, "before my fan club starts looking for me."

"See you tomorrow, baby," said Ron as he kissed Draco goodbye.

"You guys are such as cute couple," said Hermione.

"Well, we are the hottest guys in all of Hogwarts history," joked Ron.

"Good bye Draco," said Harry and Hermione simultaneously.

"Bye, guys," Draco replied.

"This has definitely been enough for one afternoon now I am going to take a nap," said Hermione.

"I'll come join you in a minute," said Harry.

"I think I am going to take a shower," Ron said.

"I'll see you at supper," said Harry.

"Don't forget to use a condom," Ron yelled at Harry as he walked out of the room.

Harry then used his favorite finger to tell Ron just how he felt.

Read and Review!


	4. The Fight

Ron's Feelings

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Amelia)

Rating:

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chapter Four

A couple hours later Harry and Hermione went down stairs, to the great hall, and were startled by many screaming voices.

"What is going on?" Asked Hermione.

"I don't know," said Harry in reply. "Hey, Dean, what is going on?"

"You haven't heard?" asked Dean.

"Heard what?" questioned Hermione.

"Draco and Ron are gay lovers and Slytherin and Gryffindor are about to fight," said Dean.

"Oh, shit!" cried Harry.

Hey, you pussies," said the Slytherin named Blaze, "What are you doing, fag?"

"Don't talk to my friend like that. "Harry yelled at him, "of I will give you something to talk about!"

What are you going to do about it?" asked Blaze, "you are probably just like them."

"Hey, guy, cut it out," said Hermione trying to break up the impending fight.

"Do you always have your mudblood girlfriend fight your battles, Potter?" asked Blaze, contempt alive in his eyes.

"She's not a mudblood, do you really want to fight?" Harry asked, not waiting for an answer he said, "Bring it on!"

Right then Harry gave Blaze, what would become, a black eye. Blaze, then, returned a punch into Harry's gut.

"Could you be less mature than that slime?" Hermione asked, temper then equal to a dragon's fire.

All the teachers began to break up the fights. Finally, it was only Harry and Blaze left fighting. It took Hagrid to break them up.

"Boys what are you doing?" asked Hagrid. (Sorry, not doing his accent.)

"His friends are gay losers," said Blaze, trying to get at Harry.

"He is a retarded homophobic," replied Harry.

"I think you both need a detention, which will be served tonight with Professor Snape," Professor McGonagall butted in.

A/N: Review please!


End file.
